Room Zero
Es ist eine Weile her, seitdem ich etwas über den Disney Konzern geschrieben habe und ich bin mir sicher, ihr versteht, warum. Seit meinem letzten Post ist einiges passiert. Ich habe viele Fragen und Besorgnis von Leuten erhalten, die meinen Augenzeugenbericht bezüglich Mowglis Palast gelesen haben. Ein Resort, das von Disney gebaut und verlassen worden war. Ich möchte all denen danken, die meinen Post geteilt haben. Er wurde von einigen Seiten entfernt, hauptsächlich von kommerziellen Seiten, welche größeren Mächten gehörten. Doch scheint es, dass jedem terminiertem oder gelöschtem Post Hunderte gleicher folgten. Damit werden sie wohl leben müssen. Für sie gibt es kein Zurück…und für mich auch nicht. Ich werde definitiv verfolgt. In den ersten paar Monaten schrieb ich es meiner Paranoia zu. Jeder beiläufige Blick oder jedes halbe Lächeln ließ mich durchdrehen. Haare zu Berge stehen und solche Sachen. Den ersten, oder sollte ich sagen, den Ersten, den ich tatsächlich bemerkte, war ein Elektriker, welcher um mein Apartmentkomplex herumstromerte. Ein käsiger Mann mittleren Alters, so gekleidet, wie man es erwarten konnte. Doch etwas an ihm schien merkwürdig. Ich wusste nicht, wieso, doch wusste ich, dass es nicht nur an meiner Vorstellungskraft lag. Er war merkwürdig und wirkte fehl am Platz und wirkte nicht wie jemand, der einfach seiner Arbeit nachging. Ich folgte ihm um eine Ecke herum, verlor ihn dann jedoch. Als ich mich umdrehte, um wieder nach Hause zu gehen, war er da. Er starrte mich direkt an, stand etwa 10 Fuß von mir entfernt. Ausdruckslos und kalt. „Am Erkunden?“ fragte er. Das war alles, was er in einem beschuldigenden Ton zu mir sagte. Erklärt mir: Welcher normale Arbeiter macht so etwas? Ich denke, dass ist das Schlimmste an allem. Dass man sich nie sicher fühlt. Dass man sich nie alleine fühlt. Dass und die Disney Fanartikel, die ab und an herumlagen und welche ich fand. Kleine Mickeys aus Gummi in meinem Briefkasten, ein Magazin von Disney Adventures in meinem Bücherregal. Sie verstecken kleine Mickeys überall. Drei Kreise, ein großer, zwei kleine – der Umriss der berühmten Maus. Ich habe angefangen von den gefundenen Mickeys eine Liste anzufertigen. Kaffeeringe auf meinem Wohnzimmertisch. Ein großer, zwei kleine. Rote Glasflaschen standen vor meiner Haustür, man muss sie sich von oben ansehen. Graffiti an einer Wand auf meinem Weg zur Arbeit; eine riesige Erde, kleine Sonne und Mond wo man sie erwarten würde. Sie sind überall. Leute haben mir diesbezüglich auch Emails geschrieben. Wenn ihr alles, was ich schreibe, teilt, werdet ihr du auch die Umrisse dieses Dreckskerls sehen. Jede Wette. Der Beste, bis jetzt, ließ mich vor lauter Entsetzen sogar lachen. Es war eine riesige Kreidezeichnung neben meinem Auto. Ich erschrak mich zunächst, lief durch die Tiefgarage, sah nach Leuten, welche mich verfolgten. Der Umriss schien eins zu eins zu einem…nun ja…Mordopfer zu passen. Wenn ihr meine letzten Posts gelesen habt, wisst ihr bestimmt schon Bescheid. Geschrieben in mit gelber…Farbe, dessen bin ich mir sicher, stand ein einziges Wort: „ZURÜCKNEHMEN“ Das einzig Gute an dem Ganzen ist wohl, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, der etwas gesehen hatte, was er nicht sollte. Ich werde ihre Namen nicht nennen, da…nun ja, wenn ich euch das sagen muss, dann habt ihr nicht aufgepasst. „Forscher“ geht in die Disney Parks so oft er nur kann, das ganze Jahr über. Er geht nicht dahin, um Spaß zu haben und sich an den Fahrgeschäften und so weiter zu erfreuen. Er sucht nach den Gascots – Maskottchen mit Gasmasken. Es gibt scheinbar eine lange Tradition nach der Leute seltsame Gäste überall im Park entdecken. Still, regungslos, auf Gäste aller Altersgruppen, jeder Statur und Größe starrend. Männer, Frauen, Erwachsene, Kinder und Jugendliche. Sie alle tragen Gasmasken im Disney-Stil. Vor langer Zeit erhielt Disney zahlreiche Beschwerden über „komisch gekleidete“ Menschen, welche andere durch den Park folgten. Menschen, die dann in der Menge einfach verschwanden. Später sorgten die Gasmasken dafür, dass Leute andere Schlüsse zogen und Berichte über „mögliche Terroristen“ und „Bombenattentäter“ machten die Runde. Die meisten dieser Berichte landeten wahrscheinlich im Müll. Ich weiß, dass ich keinen Bericht darüber in den Medien sehen werde. Allerdings solltet ihr euch darüber im Klaren sein, dass Disney seine Presse wie kein zweiter Konzern beherrscht. „Forscher“ geht in die Parks, redet mit einigen Menschen, versucht, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er fragt dann einfach drei oder vier Familien, ob sie „seinen Kumpel“ gesehen hätten, der eine „komische Maske“ trägt. Ein Kerl, den ich „Bademeister“ nennen werde, arbeitete von 2001 bis 2003 in einem Disney Spaßbad. Er stand am Anfang einer großen Wasserrutsche und sorgte dafür, dass keines der Kinder Ärger machte. Er ließ die Kinder eines nach dem anderen durch und sagte ihnen wieder und wieder, dass sie vorsichtig sein, ihre Arme bei sich behalten sollten und so weiter. An einem Tag rutscht ein fettes Kind die Rutsche runter und kommt am anderen Ende nicht wieder raus. Er schickt zwei oder drei Kinder nach, das Ganze lief ziemlich flüssig. Logischerweise würde man daher annehmen, dass wenn Fetti-Fett steckenblieb, das bei den anderen ebenfalls der Fall gewesen war. Doch das war nicht der Fall. Nur das fette Kind verschwindet. Alle anderen rutschen durch das andere Ende, jubeln und plantschen, als ob nichts geschehen ist. „Bademeister“ legt die Rutsche still, zum Missvergnügen der wartenden Kinder. Bevor er Disneys striktes Prozedere durchführen kann…PLATSCH…rutscht Fetti-Fett durch das andere Ende. Mitarbeiter ziehen das Kind aus dem Wasser. Er sank wie ein Stein als er ins Wasser fiel, seine Haut war bereits blau angelaufen und seine Augen weit. Alles was er sagen kann, ist „Kinder ohne Gesicht“ und „Hör auf zu quetschen“. Dem Kind ging’s gut, falls ihr fragt. Man hat es gleich zum Arzt gebracht. Als man dem Bademeister sagt, er solle die Rutsche wieder in Betrieb nehmen, meint er vehement, dass die Rutsche nicht sicher sei. Trotz seiner Beschwerden wird ihm mit Kündigung gedroht, weswegen er die Rutsche wieder freigibt. Von da ab, hatte er ein wachsameres Auge auf die Kinder. Immer öfter kamen sie in der verkehrten Reihenfolge heraus…niemals so geschockt wie das fette Kind, aber immer mit dem vagen Ausdruck der Sorge in ihrem Gesicht. Eine traumhafte Halbbenommenheit die den Eindruck machte, als ob sie sich fragten, was real sei und was nicht. Sie würden etwas Wasser schlucken und etwas würgen…und dann die Rutsche nicht wieder benutzen. Ich las seine Emails mit der gleichen Sorge, die ihr jetzt auch wohl verspürt. Ich wollte, dass er seine eigene Geschichte teilte, doch wollte er sich auf eine derartige Art und Weise nicht öffnen. Was man ihm nicht verübeln kann. „Schneewittchen“, was nicht ihre echte Rolle war, war eine „Figur“ im Park. Sie hatte etwas Nettes für mich parat. Wisst ihr was passiert, wenn ein Maskottchen in seinem Anzug stirbt? Ihr wisst schon: Eine Sekunde posiert ihr für ein Bild mit dem kleinen Jimmy und in der nächsten kriegt er einen Schlaganfall? Ein zweites Maskottchen in der Gegend muss mit der Leiche an einer Ecke oder auf einer Bank sitzen und darauf warten, bis eine spezielle „Reinigungskraft“ eintrifft, um die Leiche auf eine diskrete Art und Weise fortzuschaffen. Und derweil haben die Gäste keine Ahnung, dass sie mit einer Leiche für ein Foto posieren. Ihr könnt jetzt gerne mal eure Familienalben durchblättern. Das war schlimm, doch eine weitere Person, „Hausmeister“, schoss den Vogel komplett ab. Disney World (und wahrscheinlich auch andere) beherbergt eine Reihe unterirdischer Tunnel, an die drei Stockwerke tief. Dort unten befindet sich wortwörtlich alles, was die Arbeiter für ihren Job brauchen. Man nennt sie Utilidors – Versorgungsschächte. Das ist mehr oder weniger der Grund, weshalb Figuren nie fehl am Platz wirken, oder man keine Putzkräfte durch den Park laufen sieht. Sie kommen hinter versteckten Türen hervor und wandern durch ein abgeschottetes Dorf direkt unter euren Füßen „Hausmeister“ verriet mir etwas, dass wahrscheinlich jeder weiß, mir jedoch vollkommen neu war. Walt Disney hatte einige Apartments in seinen Parks bauen lassen. Es gibt eins über Cinderellas Schloss, eins bei Fluch der Karibik. Sie sind überall. Sie sind mehr als das. Es sind Nachtclubs, ein Kino, eine Bowlingbahn und vieles mehr. Alles hinter verschlossenen Türen, eingebaut hinter fröhlichen Fassaden, an denen man ohne nachzudenken vorbeigeht. Club 22 ist einer von diesen verborgenen Orten. Falls man das Geld hat beizutreten, was ihr bestimmt nicht habt, hat man Zugang dazu und vielem mehr. Club 22 ist ein Ort, an dem alles erlaubt ist. Der Disney-Konzern nennt diese Orte „Dunkelzonen“. Orte, an denen das piepsige, saubere Gesicht Mickeys von Alkohol, Drogen und ja, Sex, abgelöst wird. Gleichsam wird der Rest des Parks als „Hellzonen“ bezeichnet, dazwischen einige „Grauzonen“ aus Versorgungsschächten. Soweit „Hausmeister“ sagte, war das nicht immer so. Es lag eher an einem stetigen Zerfall und der langsamen Lockerung sozialer Normen innerhalb einer elitären Gruppe. Der Grund, warum er das alles weiß? Ihr habt es bestimmt erraten – er hatte dort sauber gemacht. Nach langwieriger Prüfung seines Strafregisters und nachdem er zur Geheimhaltung verpflichtet wurde, wurde „Hausmeister“ in eine der Dunklezonen befördert. Nun, bevor ihr euch irgendwelche satanischen Menschenopfer vorstellt, so etwas hatte „Hausmeister“ nicht gesehen. Etliche leere Flaschen Alkohol? Klar. Benutze Kondome, die wie luftleere Sylvesterballons herumlagen? Und ob. Er beseitigte Blut, Pisse und Kotze, doch war alles eher dem unbeschränkten Verhalten der Gäste, als irgendwelchen okkulten Handlungen, zuzuschreiben. Rückblickend, zumindest, beurteilt er es so. All der Müll, dieser profane Dreck, kam in einen Ofen und vermischte sich mit dem Rauch aus dem Kamin eines einfachen Landhauses. Fall ihr jemals in Disney World wart, habt ihr ultra-kondensierte Sünde eingeatmet. Ein Mann namens „Hammer“ verlieh dem Ganzen mehr Gewicht. Hammer sandte mir, wie in der guten alten Zeit, etwas zu. Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung, wie er meine Adresse herausbekommen hatte. Er schickte mir Kopien, die seine Anstellung bei Disney bestätigten, welche ich verbrennen sollte, nachdem ich überzeugt genug davon war. Was ich nur zu gerne tat. „Hammer“ arbeitete rund um Disneyworld herum, nahm Abrisse vor und arbeitete an Bauprojekten. Irgendwann sprach er seinen Vorgesetzten bezüglich einiger merkwürdiger Konstruktionspläne an. Dort gab es ein weites, rechteckiges Gebiet, etwa so groß wie ein Supermarkt, welches lediglich mit der Aufschrift „NICHT GRABEN“ versehen worden war. Sein Vorgesetzter tappte nicht nur im Dunkeln, sondern tappte ganz bewusst im Dunklen. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, nichts darüber wissen und beendete die Konversationen mit den Worten: „Dieses Gebiet ist mit Absicht freigelassen worden“ Hammer verstand nicht. Das Gebiet sah wie Raumverschwendung aus und es stand im krassen Gegensatz zu der Aufgabe, die er und sein Team erhalten hatten. In seiner Freizeit fing er an, in der Gegend herumzuschnüffeln, nur um auf eine alte Stahltür zu stoßen, dahinter nur eine weite Fläche Betons. Ein leerer, grauer Boden, so groß wie ein Supermarkt. Bald danach machte Hammer Gascots inmitten der Menge aus. Anders, als in den anderen Berichten, hatte er einen direkten Blick auf diese Menschen…diese Dinger. Sie würden in einer Gruppe in der Ferne stehen, oder standen an der Wand, als er um die Ecke ging. Er meinte, sie würden sich „komisch bewegen“, so als ob sie schwach oder verletzt waren…wie ein von Jägern gehetztes Reh, das nicht mehr fliehen konnte. Die Gasmasken…die Gesichter von Disneyfiguren mit angebrachten Filtern. Er merkte an, dass es so aussah, als wären sie im Inneren nass. Etwa wie die Kondensation auf einem Autofenster. Kleine Wasserperlen glitzerten hinter dem Glas, was es jedem von ihnen unmöglich machte, tatsächlich etwas zu sehen. Hammer stellte weitere Untersuchungen an und befragte jeden, welcher zehn Jahre oder länger in dem Park gearbeitet hatte. Doch traf er auf niemanden, bis er die Bekanntschaft mit Ida machte. Eine ältere Dame, welche in einem Restaurant in der Main Street arbeitete. Sie arbeitete schon ewig dort und obgleich niemand den Mut hatte, sie aus dem Bauch heraus danach zu fragen, wusste jeder, dass sie zahleiche Horrorgeschichten zu erzählen hatte. Hammer fragte nach dem leeren Gebiet, dann nach den Gästen mit Gasmasken und zunächst nahm er an, dass er wieder keine wirkliche Antwort erhalten würde. Sie wurde still. Beängstigend still. "Raum Null", sprach sie mit kratziger Stimme. Sie legte eine ihrer zitternden Hände auf ihre Wange, als ob sie ein kleines Mädchen war, die Bestrafung ihres Vaters fürchtend. Sie sah ihn während der gesamten Konversation nicht an. Wie sich herausstellte, war Raum Null ein weiterer, versteckter Ort, wie etwa die Apartments oder Club 22. Jedoch hoben seine enorme Größe und seine Lage tief unterhalb des Parks ihn von irgendeiner der „spaßigen“ Dunkelzonen ab. Es war ein Bombenbunker. Raum Null war gebaut, um einen massiven Angriff, entweder durch innen- oder außenpolitische Feinde, zu überstehen. Der Raum war mit genug Rationen ausgestattet, um die durchschnittliche Anzahl an Gästen zu jedem beliebigen Zeitpunkt versorgen zu können. Zudem gab es einen kleineren, jedoch luxuriöseren „Panikraum“ für die Konzernleitung. Während des 2. Weltkriegs wurden tatsächlich offizielle Disney Gasmasken für Kinder hergestellt, falls es zu einem Angriff kam. Die Idee dahinter war, dass es für die Kinder weniger schauerlich sein würde, wenn Mickeys Gesicht das lebensrettende Kriegsgerät zierte. Ja, ich weiß, was das offensichtliche Problem dabei ist. Während des Kalten Krieges in den 60ern war Raum Null ebenfalls mit derlei Masken bestückt worden. Ob man sich über die Furcht der Kinder sorgte, oder es einfach nur simple Markenpolitik war – jedenfalls fanden diese Dinge ihren Weg nach unten. Was noch interessanter war: Irgendein genialer Typ hatte die Idee, dass die Kinder dann Angst vor den Gasmasken haben könnten, welche ihre Eltern trugen. Und so folgten bald alle Masken, ob für Erwachsene oder Kinder, diesem verrückten Standard. Ida beschrieb es so, als würde man „eine Wunde mit Limonadensaft behandeln“. Nichts davon erklärte jedoch, was „Hammer“ gesehen hatte. Nicht nur die scheinbar übernatürlichen Vorfälle, sondern auch der leere Raum selbst. „Ich bin da gewesen“, erklärte er: „Da ist nichts als ein Betonboden und vier Wände.“ Ida schüttelte ihren Kopf und bedeckte ihren Mund, ein Schluchzen zurückhaltend: „Nein, Sie standen auf ihm drauf.“ Irgendwer oder irgendwas hatte eines Tages den Alarm ausgelöst, als der Park bei voller Auslastung gewesen war. Die Warnung war eindeutig. Anscheinend war es ein Luftanschlag. Die Sicherheitskräfte huschten jeden nach unten, runter, runter in den großen Bunker. Dort wurden sie angewiesen, die Gasmasken aufzusetzen und kauernd den Angriff abzuwarten. Bis auf heulende Kinder und ängstliches Flüstern, herrschte etwa eine halbe Stunde lang Ruhe. Niemand wollte sterben und daher waren alle für diese merkwürdigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen dankbar. Dann ertönte der erste Schrei. „Hey!“, rief ein Mann: „hör mit dem Zwicken auf!“ Schreie und Rufe verbreiteten sich in der Menge, von einer Wand zur anderen, vor und zurück. „Wer läuft hier herum? Ruhe jetzt!“ rief jemand. „Wer lacht hier? Das ist nicht lustig!“ „Aua! Wer hat mir auf den Fuß getreten?!“ Trotz der Bemühungen der Sicherheitskräfte, die Menschen zu beruhigen und zu entspannen, wurde die Menge immer unruhiger. Bis die Lichter nach etwa einer Stunde zu flackern anfingen…und dann ausgingen. Das darauffolgende konnte man nur noch als Chaos beschreiben. In der Dunkelheit konnte man nur noch das Schreien der Kinder und die panischen Rufe der Erwachsenen hören, welche durch das Echo des Lärms die Ohren zum Bluten brachten. Eine kleine Anzahl von Mitarbeitern und einige ausgewählte Gäste schafften es zur Tür heraus. Sie waren bereit, dem Krieg dort draußen eher entgegenzutreten, statt dem Wahnsinn dort drinnen. Was sie jedoch fanden, war ein leerer, jedoch unberührter Park. Die Musik spielte weiter, schallte durch die stillen Bilderbuchdörfer. Als sie zu Raum Null zurückkehrten, hörten die Wenigen, welche am Kopf der Treppe standen, die in ein schwarzes Nichts führte, keinen Ton der vorherigen Auseinandersetzung. Nur Stille. Ida ging selbst die Treppe hinunter, die Warnungen der Leute oben ignorierend. Sie, nun selbst in Schwarz getränkt und mit summen in den Ohren, griff nach den Sicherheitstüren. Eine einzige Stimme kam aus der Dunkelheit. Das Echo machte es unmöglich festzustellen, ob die spottende, kratzige Stimme am anderen Ende des Raums, oder direkt vor ihrer Nase war. „Schließ die Tür, Liebes. Du lässt die Kälte raus.“ Von Angst erfasst, tat Ida genau das. Innerhalb von Tagen wurde alles, der Raum, die Treppe, einfach alles, mit meterdickem Beton zugedeckt. Kühlsysteme und Generatoren über dessen Decke wurden entfernt und so entstand der große, leere Raum. „Sie sind noch immer da unten“, meinte Ida zu „Hammer“: „Da unten mit wer auch immer das war.“ Ihr werdet gemerkt haben, dass ich Idas richtigen Namen benutzt habe. Leider verschied sie, kurz nachdem sie ihre Geschichte erzählt hatte. Angeblich unglücklich gefallen, als sie aus dem Bett stieg, um ein Licht anzumachen. „So der Firma verschrieben“, hieß es in der Zeitung: „Dass ihr gesamtes Zimmer mit Mickey-Umrissen verziert war.“ Original Hier geht es zur Übersichtsseite der Reihe "Abandonned by Disney". Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Übersetzung